Buffy the Vampire Slayer:The Complete 8th Season
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: Buffy returns after the final battle in Sunnydale to once again save the world and guide young woman to their destiny's. But a new threat rises and threatens the line of slayers. Buffy learns how to be a leader and that Sunnydale was just the beginning!
1. Episode 1: The Road Ahead

**Readers Note: **Hi y'all! I am the biggest fan of Buffy you will ever know! I am finally writing a Buffy Season Eight because we all know that Buffy should of continued after the final battle. Please read and tell me what you think, story lines I should put in, demons that should appear that would help make this story amazing! ~ Enjoy fans!!!

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**The Complete Eighth Season**

Episode 1

"The Road Ahead"

Dust clouds shifted throughout the open California dessert, creating mini tornadoes. The road ahead seemed miles and miles of endless pavement. The sun beamed rays of warm light onto the dry lands and dessert vegetation. Buffy and twenty-some slayers stood facing the crater where once stood Sunnydale. The town wouldn't seem much in the eyes of visitors, but to Buffy, it was her home. The warm wind blew Buffy's blond hair in a wavy motion. Faith's ruby red lips pushed together to block from the sprinkles of beige sand entering her mouth. She squinted her eyes from the flamboyant and heated sun. Faith waited for a long time for this moment, when it would be all over. For many years she faced her horribly and devastating past full of crimes and darkness. She begun to feel remorse for her past crimes and with Angel's help she eventually rejoined the side of good in the hopes of achieving redemption. To her, defeating the First Evil was just one of the steps to forgiving herself. Faith lightly touched Buffy on her shoulder and faced the whole in the world.

"We did well" she comforted. Buffy wasn't too sure that it was all over. Yay, they stopped the first from succeeding and taking over the world, but who said he wouldn't try again. Dawn, who was taking the dirt out from under nails, hugged Willow Rosenberg. Willow was taking a minute to let the victory settle in her system and the fact that her dark past was over taken by light. She displayed her true power of light in the most crucial part of the battle in the Hellmouth. The death of her sweet Tara was the final push needed for her to express her feelings in dark ways. Willow was glad she had finally overcome that era. On the other hand, Xander Harris was not exactly up to par with everyone else in celebrating. Anya was killed by a demon of the First's and she will never come back. He wanted for them to be together once again, to be like old times. Xander was devastated by the traumatic events that occurred today and the death of his woman, his Anya.

Robin lay in pain in the most uncomfortable position on the school bus driver seat. He had flash backs before his eyes of the battle, all the blood and the bodies of dead woman, leftovers for disgusting vampires to feast on. The feelings for Faith had increased over his pondering time in the bus during the celebration. He attempted to adjust his body from the awkward position to a more efficient stance. Vi quickly stepped over to Robin to help him sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she helpfully said. Robin used his arms to pull himself up.

"Yay, well you're not" he bitterly added. Vi back off and Robin wanted to take that back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Can you help me up?" he asked in pain. Vi painted a fake smile onto her slightly tanned face and helped dangling Robin up from falling down. Faith walked up the three high steps into the bus to support Robin, who lay useless.

"See getting better already" Faith cheerfully stated. Robin laughed.

"How'd you know? I feel amazing" She bent down to gain eye level with her boyfriend and kissed his moist lips. Robin and Faith shared a beautiful moment with each other, expressing their love for one another. Vi tended to the rest of the injured slayers while the two love birds got their moment.

"So, after all this ass kicking, I'm feeling a slight hunger in my stomach. Care for a multigrain granola bar?" asked Faith handing it to Robin. He smiled and took the snack with his right arm.

"Where did you get this?"

"A couple of girls brought snacks with them just in case they were hungry during the fight" Faith answered. Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Nice to know they were prepared" he thought out loud.

"How's Buffy?" Robin asked. Faith averted her eyes to the open bus door.

"She'll live, right now; I think she's just soaking in the moment"

Robin looked into Faith's brown beautiful eyes and sighed.

"I have something I want to tell you" he stated. She stretched her arms up high.

"Shoot"

"I love you; I want to be with you. I promised I would try to make this work with you when we won. Guess what Faith, we did" Robin spoke those words truly from his huge heart. Faith whispered into his ear.

"Love you too" she opened up.

Andrew and Kennedy were taking care of slayers who were injured after the fight. Blood covered their clothes from stab wounds and slashes to the face.

"It's going to be okay" said Andrew to a Slayer who was lying down. She shook when he pressed a damp cloth covered in alcohol.

"You got some open cuts, we need to close them" he insisted. Kennedy through over bandages to cover the open wounds. Kennedy wasn't all about playing nurse, she wanted get some action. She loved the battle and to her, death was just natural selection. Everyone shouldn't be all sad about it, just think of it was "It was their time to go".

Kennedy came from a really rich family and being stuck-up and snotty was in the job description. She was partially thrilled that Buffy was back as the 'Leader' but she had to play easy. No one wanted the Slayer on their backs. Andrew on the other hand was different; he loved that Buffy was back and kicking ass. He thought that without her, there would be nothing to celebrate, they would be all under the ruins of sunnydale by now. Andrew felt like no one liked him in the scooby gang. Ever since Anya's death, no one respected him as much as she did. Andrew can just picture what Anya did for him during the fight. There was something he never told Xander about that moment she died. She mentioned how she loved Xander and how much she would give up just to be in his arms at her final moment. But she did the right thing, she stayed and saved me, sacrificing her own life for another. That was a true powerful woman, not even Buffy can break down. Anya.

~*~

Dawn was tired of standing and facing the open dessert, so she sat down in the shade provided by the bus. Buffy walked over to Dawn and sat down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" asked Buffy. Dawn shook her head.

"I kicked ass" Dawn said. Buffy smiled and was proud of her sister.

"I'm proud"

"Thanks mom" Dawn answered rolling her eyes. The two Summers sisters shared a laugh that was followed by a smile. Giles kneeled down to Buffy and Dawn and took off his glasses.

"That was a hell of a fight" Giles admitted. Dawn nodded her head.

"If it weren't for me, Xander would be dead" joked Dawn. Giles followed along.

"I'm sure he would be" Buffy was lost in her own world, starring down at the sand. Every sound, everyone was fogged in the background. Buffy glanced back in the past when Spike and Buffy had their final moments. She truly admitted to her lover that she loved him back. He died saving everyone from a fate of death. He was a good man and proved to the world he had a soul to redeem himself from the past.

"Buffy, are you okay?" asked Giles. Buffy shook her head out of her dream world and looked up to Giles, continually blinking.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" Buffy said.

"About Spike?" Dawn asked. Buffy glanced at her sister who was covered in dirt.

"No...Yes...I mean, why does it matter?" asked Buffy fixing her nails.

"It's okay Buffy; we all know you went through a tough time just now. Spike was very close to you and I understand your pain" said Dawn hugging her sister.

"Thank you, but I'm fine Dawnie, you don't need to feel sorry for me. What's done is done, he's not coming back" said Buffy. She got up, kissed Dawn on the cheek and touched Giles on the shoulder, exchanging friendly smiles.

Buffy let the cool wind touch her face and fill her body with victory. Willow stood beside her friend for seven years now and smiled.

"Buffy, you wouldn't believe that overwhelming experience I had down there. I looked into the future and we will do great things" said Willow. Buffy looked at Willow.

"That's great Will, I'm sure we all will in time" Buffy said.

"Poor Xander, loosing Anya must really have him down" said Willow. Buffy looked over too Xander, who was playing thumb wars with Andrew.

"He seems fine to me" Buffy smiled.

"Yay, Andrew has been doing a great job in occupying and annoying everyone" she said. Buffy looked at the heated sun and turned to face everyone near the bus.

"Listen up everyone please! What happened today was both horrible and great. People died in the Hellmouth saving us! Anya, Spike and some many strong women" yelled Buffy. Rona and Vi stepped out of the bus with Faith.

"There is still so much more to do as Slayers and together we will accomplish anything" convinced Buffy.

"We will first get some rest at a motel a few miles from here. From there, we will take it slow. Potentials... I mean Slayers, on the bus" smiled Buffy.

"Will, can you help heal the others?" she asked. Willow held Buffy's hand.

"Of course"

Buffy looked at the long road ahead and sighed. So much more work to do, so many more demons to kill. Buffy had to accept that fact that Sunnydale was just the beginning.

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

_2 days ago...._

The Hilton Motel was built in the middle of the dessert for people on long road trips can make a pit stop. A couple parked in front of the lit up neon sign beaming "Vacancy" in bright pink. The girl was named Tessa. She had long brown hair and was wearing a summer skirt that was baby blue and her shirt was pink. Tessa had been visiting her parents in Sunnydale for the weekend because she heard the news about the citizens evacuating the town. She wanted to make sure that her parents were okay. Her fiancé was tall and had a great build for sports. He was wearing jeans and a black leather coat with Razorbacks printed in white letters on the back. Jason attended high school years ago and to honor his old team, he was wearing his team coat.

"We can stop here for the night" said Jason. Tessa sighed.

"But Sunnydale is only about an hour from here" said Tessa nervous.

"Its okay honey, it will be fine here. I'm getting tired, I'm sure you are too, so let's just get some rest and see your parents in the morning" he insisted. Tessa looked at the road ahead and back at the motel.

"Fine, let's give it a try" said Tessa. The motel had a bottom level of rooms and a top level of rooms. The wood used to build the motel seemed old and very fragile. The architecture of the building was of a "U" shape. Tessa was in university for architecture and was disturbed by the way the place was built.

Jason examined the front and opened the entrance. He held the door open for Tessa who was completely nervous for staying at this motel for the night. The check-in-room was beautiful; it had lovely paintings hung up on the white clean walls and flora to spice up the decor. Tessa felt at ease after seeing the inside of the motel. Classical music played in the background for a welcoming touch for guests. Jason walked over to the front table and rang the little golden bell for the owners to know that someone was there. Meanwhile, Tessa sat down on the brown leather furniture to rest while Jason orders them a room. She tilted her head to her left to smell the pleasant aroma of the flowers beside her on the side table that was made out of oak.

"Are they there?" asked Tessa. Jason rang the bell once again.

"Well they should be, I mean, why would they just leave their customers waiting in the room. That's probably why they have no guests" said Jason harshly. Tessa got up from the chair.

"Can we head to Sunnydale now?" asked Tessa. Jason looked one more time at the owner's office door and no one was coming.

"Okay, come on"

Jason walked to the car and shut his door. Tessa took her time walking to the vehicle and felt the cold night chills.

"Jason, look at the moon, it's so pretty tonight. Its blue" said Tessa stepping into the passenger's seat.

"That's nice Tess, let's just get out of here" he said putting the keys into the ignition.

"This place gives me the creeps" Jason tuned the key and the car made a struggling sound but didn't turn on.

"What the hell?" Jason blurted out as he tried again. The car was dead.

"What's wrong?" asked Tessa. In anger, Jason kicked the car and punched the steering wheel. Tessa touched his face with her cool boney fingers.

"Why isn't it starting?" she asked in her cute voice. Jason faced her and looked deep into her sapphire eyes.

"The battery is dead"

"That can't be, we just replaced it" remembered Tessa. Jason put out all his anger at Tessa.

"I know that Tess thanks for stating the obvious!" he yelled. She moved away from her angered fiancé and opened the car door to leave. Jason realized what she was doing and regretted what he said.

"Wait Tessa, don't go" he said grabbed her think arm with his masculine strong grip. Jason played lots of football and over the years his grip just improved. She stopped advancing further and looked into his forlorn face.

"What Jason, what do you want me to say?" she asked. Jason pulled her closer to him and tried to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him but after he snapped at her, kissing wasn't going to make it all better. Tessa jumped away from him and pulled herself out of his grasp and walked against the wind to the motel front doors. Jason had become to get very frustrated with the whole situation and once again punched the steering wheel.

"Tessa! Tessa!" he yelled. Jason opened his car door, stepped out and slammed it shut. Tessa entered the door and noticed an elderly woman was standing behind the counter. She greeted her with a warm and welcoming smile as Tessa slowly walked closer to her. She was wearing a night gown that had stars and moons floating in a dark blue background. She reminded her of Tessa's grandma and her clothes. Tessa shivered from the cold wind of outside and smiled at the old woman.

"Hello, my fiancé and I here wondering if we could order a room?" asked Tessa. The old lady opened her cabinet drawer and pulled out files and keys.

"Well of course dear, everyone is welcome" she said smiling and handing her a pen. Tessa grabbed hold of the blue pen and signed her name on the check-in list.

"Is there anyone else here?" asked Tessa. The old woman smiled and shook her head.

"No sweetie, they left awhile ago, just you and the hunky boy. Where did you ever score such a hottie?" asked the woman. Tessa blushed.

"High school" she answered. The old woman moved her house coat and revealed her name tag.

"I met my husband in high school too" she said.

"Do you take cash Mrs. Williams?" asked Tessa. The woman nodded her head and handed Tessa her keys.

"Here you go, twenty five dollars for the night" said Mrs. Williams. Tessa handed her the money and Mrs. Williams put on her glasses, counted the money and gave back the change.

"Thank you" Tessa and Mrs. Williams conversation was rudely interrupted by Jason's loud entrance.

"Tess, there you are, why did you leave?" asked Jason. Tessa gave him the eye and he shut up.

"Come on, we have a room" said Tessa guiding him outside.

"Take care" waved Mrs. Williams.

Tessa lead Jason to the stair case on the left wall of the "U" shaped motel. Every step Tessa took up the jagged hardwood, dust fell from the rims. Jason followed behind with the keys dangling from his index fingers. Once the two were up from the long stair case to the upper-level, Tessa looked at the loose golden rusted room numbers hanging from the door. Once they reached room number four, she unlocked the door and opened it for Jason.

"Nice room for a crappy motel" said Jason surprised by the quality of the room with such a bad first impression.

"Jason, be nice; Mrs. Williams was a kind woman to us. At least you can show some respect" Tessa snorted. He threw his bag onto the bed that created a dust cloud in Tessa's view. She started to cough and sneeze her way to the bathroom. Once Tessa reached the bathroom and closed the door she turned on the light to see the most horrible thing she had ever seen. She screamed as loud as she ever could and opened the door, running to Jason.

"We have to get out of her, now!" she yelled grabbing her bags. Jason (in shock) grabbed her by the arm and used all his force to drag her up to his face.

"Honey, honey, calm down, what's the matter?" he asked with his voice ever so gentle.

"Look in the bathroom, you will see" she said pointing to the moving bathroom door from the unbelievable force used to open it. Jason, now nervous, opened the door more to reveal two dead bodies in the bathtub. He covered his face and started to feel his food rushing up to his throat.

"Dear God!" he yelled. Jason ran out of the bathroom from the stench of rot and decay and the swirling files around the dead body.

"Okay, let's go" he said grabbing his coat and opened the door. Once he opened the door, the old woman stood in front of them holding a tray of cookies.

"You aren't leaving already, are you? I just made cookies" she said smiling. Tessa was horrified and scared to even say anything. Jason on the other hand didn't care and he wanted out. He pushed the tray of cookies out of her hand, knocking her back against the second-level railing. She helped herself up while Tessa and Jason headed for the stairs to the lower-level.

"Now wait a second, that wasn't nice" she said running after them. Jason let Tessa go down the stairs first, while he watched her back.

"Go!" he screamed. Mrs. Williams looked at Jason and pulled out her knife.

"Now, now, you must be punished young boy" she said waving her finger like his mother used to do. Jason tried to prevent her from stabbing him, but she launched her knee forward into his male spot and used her left hand to stab him into the chest. Blood slowly poured down her silver knife that had various different symbols engraved on the beautifully crafted dagger. Jason struggled to get out of Mrs. Williams grip, but her strength was too strong for him and he gave up. She stuck the knife into Jason and little more and took out the dagger leaving Jason wobbling. Tessa screamed while standing on the stairs, watching her lover die. Jason fell face first the floor and Mrs. Williams smiled and licked the dagger.

"Perfect, sweet and thick" she commented on Jason's blood. She stood and faced the full blue moon and sighed.

"I saved you for last sweetie" she said pointing the dagger to Tessa. Tess screamed and continued to run down the stairs. Once she stepped onto the third last step, the stairs gave out. Tessa's legs got caught in the termite invested wooden steps, dangling like bait while fishing. Mrs. Williams laughed with red blood dripping off her lips.

"Excellent, I love it when they dangle" she said walking towards Tessa. She screamed as loud as she could and before anyone could hear her, suddenly her screaming was cut short and there was dead silence.

Mrs. William's and with the help of her husband Bill Williams dragged the two bodies of the couple to their basement. Down in the basement, black candles were lit to create a glow to provide peaceful light. Mrs. Williams dropped Tessa's body on the dirty ground and placed her knife onto the ritual table. Once there, she picked up her spell book and started to chant.

_"Ego penuriosus is cruor_

_vitualamen vobis senior of obscurum ,_

_tribuo nos vox nos peto ,_

_Mote is exsisto"_

The ground begun to shake, cracking the earth beneath them. Jason and Tessa's bodies leaked blood onto the floor, creating a pool of red.

"Drink of this lord Beleth!" she yelled. Red entities broke out of a crack from the ground and into the eyes and mouths of Mrs and Mr. Williams. She turned around, stepping over Tessa's head and opened her eyes to reveal black eyes like pools of oil.

"It is done"

~*~

Their destination was only a handful of miles left and Buffy was getting uncomfortable. She gazed out of the bus window watching as the dessert passed her by like a wall of beige. She never felt as worse as she was now. Leaving Sunnydale behind was a big step for her. It was almost like the time when she left when she killed Angel. She believed she would never love anyone more than she did Spike and Angel. Watching both her lovers die before her eyes was devastating. Buffy tied her beautiful and shinny blond hair into a tie and rested her head back onto the seat. Buffy hadn't had sleep for days. All the preparing for the war was really getting to her. Willow practiced healing on the wounded slayers all evening on the bus. She would place her hand just above their wound and focus all her energy into her hand. From then, a bright white light beamed down and slowly close the wound.

"There you go" said Willow to Rona. She checked the mirror and her cuts on her delicate skin had faded away.

"Thanks!" she yelled and hugged Willow. Will pointed to Rona's cast, which was covered in blood and dirt.

"You can take that you now" she said. Rona unraveled the cast and revealed her healed arm, which was totally fractured all over; a present from kalub. She was happy that Kalub got the sharp end of the Scythe.

"Willow, thank you, I don't know what to say. Thank you" she said from her heart. Willow and Rona exchanged a friendly smile and she moved on to the next wounded slayer. Kennedy walked over to Willow and sat down on the seat in front of her.

"Will, I have something to ask. Do you love me?" asked Kennedy. Willow stopped helping the moaning girl and turned to Kennedy, who was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Willow wasn't fooled by them.

"I know what you're doing and of course I do" said Willow, hiding her true feelings in. Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"You're thinking about Tara aren't you?" she asked. Willow averted her eyes over to Buffy, who had fallen asleep.

"What are you talking about Kennedy?" she asked. Kennedy swallowed her pride.

"You are always thinking about Tara and not me. I know you loved her with all your heart, but is there any room for me?" asked Kennedy. Willow finished healing the poor injured woman and patted her on the head.

"Get some rest sweetie, we will be at the motel soon I hope" said Willow. She turned to face Kennedy once more and stopped moving.

"Look honey, I love you. Tara was the love of my life, but she's gone now. I'm sure somewhere up where she is, she wants me to be happy and after meeting you, I am" Willow explained beautifully.

"Now, if I finish all my healing mojo, maybe we can work a couple kinks off our selves" teased Willow. Kennedy smiled.

"Can't wait"

Giles pondered about all his archives and books that were first edition gone by the destruction of Sunnydale. All his work and diaries destroyed. How would he ever be useful anymore to Buffy now that his weapon (knowledge) was depleted? Andrew walked beside Giles and smiled drinking out of a juice box.

"Squeeze in Mr. Giles" said Andrew insisting on sitting with him. Giles rolled his eyes and started to clean his glasses.

"Bloody hell"

"What's that?" Andrew asked sipping from his straw creating the slurping sound that irritated the hell out of Giles.

"Could you refrain from sipping from that God awful plastic straw?" asked Giles. Andrew stopped slurping and handed the juice box too Giles.

"If you wanted some you could of asked, geeze you silly old British man" he said. Giles looked at the juice box half-filled with fruit punch and averted his eyes to Andrew, who had the biggest smile ever.

"No thank you, I just had one just like it" Giles lied. Andrew continued on with sipping the straw and enjoying his juice.

"You know Giles, as much as I love the next fruity juice goodness, they never come out with new flavors!" yelled Andrew. Giles rolled his eyes and relaxed his head on the window.

"I mean, I love juice and the workers should say 'hey, make some more juice' and then poof, more juice" Andrew continued on. Giles tried to think of a worse situation than hearing Andrea speak about juice. _Wait, there wasn't any _Giles repeated in his head.

"Enough Andrew, just drink your bloody juice box and shut up!" he yelled. The whole bus went quiet. Robin and Faith stopped making out and Buffy woke from her sleep. Giles smiled and laughed.

"We were just having some fun and games" Giles lied once again to gear the attention away from Andrew and him at the front of the bus. Andrew finished his juice box and starred into Rupert's eyes.

"I have always looked up to as a father like Watcher. Ever since then, I have always wanted to be a Watcher!" admitted Andrew. Giles smiled from his major complement.

"Well why thank you Andrew, I...I am..rather f..lattered" he stuttered blushing. Andrew smiled waiting for a certain answer. Giles couldn't help but want to make Andrew happy.

"Do you want me to train you?" asked Giles. Andrew clapped with joy.

"Of course Sir Rupert Giles" Andrew snorted hugging Giles. Rupert pushed Andrew off of him and looked to see if anyone was watching.

"Don't call me that and don't hug me you fool" said Giles. Andrew smiled.

"Okay, are we almost there because I'm tired and I really need to pee?"

Dawn was sitting beside Willow, observing the way Willow healed the wounded Slayers. Dawn always wanted to practice the arts of magic. When he mother was still alive, she remembered telling her that she wanted to be a witch and her mother just stared at her. Dawn never knew why is what so bad to be a witch. She thought of all the good things that Willow and Tara did to better the Scooby gang and fight evil. When Glory was around, Willow was the only one who was stronger than Buffy to fight Glory. A year later, everything went wrong for Willow and she became obsessed with black magic. After weighing the pros and cons of being a witch, Dawn finally interrupted Willow.

"How do you do that?" asked Dawn. Willow glanced at Dawn.

"Takes a lot of practice little on" answered Willow. Dawn made a half smirk.

"I'm not little" said Dawn apprehensively. Dawn was sick and tired of people calling her a little girl now-a-days. Dawn was old enough to take care of herself! Buffy always treats her as she was her mother and Dawn was her daughter. The moment the opportunity comes for her to leave and live her normal life, she will jump that bandwagon. At the time being, Dawn couldn't go anywhere, she was in the middle of a dessert. Filled with curiosity, Dawn pushed forward and followed Willow's every step in healing the wounded Slayer. Dawn lightly placed her hand just above the open wound and closed her eyes. She felt the nothing coming to her that she could use. She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to force the Wicca in her out. Willow smiled.

"Dawn sweetie, you're trying too hard. Just relax and be cool. Make the world around you a blur, focus" whispered Willow. Dawn closed her eyes and got into a comfortable position. Willow's words suddenly echoed faintly in the background and Dawn was driven to make this spell work. _All it takes is time and patience, right? I can do this. Come on Dawn! _She repeated in her mind. Dawn suddenly felt a power surge run through her veins like she was on crack. It shot from her feet to her hand and eyes. Dawn grabbed a hold of Willow's hand and immediately began to drain power from her. Willow tried to pull out of Dawn's grip, but her energy faded away. Dawn raised her arms and bright white lights filled the whole bus. Light jetted out the bus windows and on to the passing dessert sands. Dawns eyes were white and brilliant hues of colors hit the wounded Slayers. Once the healing was done, Dawn and Willow fainted from the experience. Buffy looked around her and everyone who was injured were healed by Dawn's white light; down to very microscopic scraps. Buffy ran over to Dawn and held her in her arms, embracing her tight.

"Dawnie, wake up, wake up!" yelled Buffy. Giles walked over to Buffy trying to keep his balance from the shaky bus.

"That light, Dawn did that?" asked Giles. Buffy kissed her sisters forehead. She never knew how much power Dawn had.

"What was that from?" asked Buffy. Giles took of his glasses.

"Well Buffy, you know she is a mystical k..k..Key. She carries unbelievable amount of power that still yet has to be unlocked and I think we just bare witnessed to one of many a..abilities" Giles explained. Buffy was shocked. She looked at Willow, who was in Kennedy's arms and back at Giles with a nervous smirk across her face.

"Why would she faint like this?" asked her big sister.

"She is too young and inexperienced; she doesn't know how to control it. Also, she absorbed power from Willow, who is a high levelled witch" Giles said.

"Maybe she can't focus her energy to one person. If I had my books, I could do research on this" snarled Giles. Willow opened her eyes slowly and looked at the seven heads looking down at her face.

"Hello" said confused Willow. Everyone kept on watching her every move.

"What you guys doing up there?" she asked smiling. Buffy smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay Will, I thought you were badly injured" said Buffy hugging Willow. She pushed Buffy off her and was able to breathe again.

"Okay, really not ready to give hugs yet, where's Dawn?" Rona averted her eyes towards the fainted teenager on the bus seat beside them. _What a Drama Queen!_ Rona said in her head. Willow stared into Rona's dark eyes.

"I heard that, hey! I heard that!" yelled surprised Willow. Giles squashed his face together.

"Heard what?" he asked. Willow got herself up.

"That!" she yelled pointing to Rona.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is she talking about?" asked Rona. Vi giggled.

"Okay, I'm lost" said Vi. Most people call her Vi, but he real name is Violet. She came from a very average American family in Seattle before she became a Slayer.

Willow rolled her eyes as stress filled her being.

"I heard Rona's thoughts" said Willow. Buffy raised her right eyebrow. It was already enough to hear that her sister magically fainted because she was using her abilities as a magical entity, but to hear that her best friend can read thoughts pushed her off the edge. Buffy remembered what it was like to hear people's thoughts. She loved it at first, but after, it was hell. All the whispering and secrets that clouded Buffy's mind was overwhelming.

"Do you remember when Buffy could hear people's thoughts, I almost went pass border line of frenzy" Buffy explained. Willow laughed.

"Guys, I think this is my start to higher powers" thought Willow. Giles was confused.

"You're telling me that you still have more powers to come?" he asked. Willow nodded her head. While the starring contest between Giles and Willow started, Robin interrupted with the fast stop of the bus. Everyone hit against the front of their seat from the major push forward from the break.

"We are here!" said Robin sighing and relaxing. Andrew clapped.

"My Lord I have to pee!" he yelled. Andrew ran off first. Buffy stood up and picked up her sister in her arms, leaving Dawn's arms and legs dangling.

"Okay everyone, take out all the money we have and go order some rooms" said Buffy. All the Slayers jumped out of the bus and ran to the motel. When Willow stepped out of the bus, she noticed the bright full moon that had shades of baby blue. It was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. This sadly reminded her of Oz turning all hairy and doggy-like. Something about the moon gave Willow bad vibes about the motel.

"Kennedy, get us a second level room!" yelled Willow. Willow caught up with Kennedy and the others and Buffy walked out with Dawn in her arms. The wind was ever so cool and gently brushed her hair, bringing forth a cool sensation on her sweat sprinkled neck. This sent morbid chills down her spine. Robin turned off the bus and rested his body against the driver's seat. Faith walked over to him and gave him a hand.

"Let's go and get a room" she said.

"Wait"

"What's wrong?" she asked. Robin opened his eyes.

"I made you a little something before the fight, I wanted to give it to you when everything was safe" he said handing to her a wrinkled napkin with the object inside. She smiled.

"A present, but it's not even my birthday" she said opening the napkin. Inside was a necklace with many different rocks and teeth attached to it.

"It was my mothers, all the teeth were her first ten demons she killed and the rocks were from countries she had been too" Robin explained. Faith blushed and smiled.

"I can't take this. I mean, this is your mothers, she gave it to you"

"And I am giving it to you" Robin handed back the necklace. He turned Faith around and she moved her brown hair out of the way. Robin placed the necklace on her white neck and kissed it, sending chills down her body. He made a trail of kisses down to her right arm and up the other. She felt his bulging muscles flex down his left arm. If Faith was good at anything, it was pleasing a man. She turned to face Robin and opened his shirt to reveal his muscle covered chest. She rubbed her hand down every crease and his abs. He unbuttoned her shirt and felt her black bra slide off. The two were in total love.

~*~

Buffy walked into the main check-in room and admired all the beautiful flowers hanging from the walls. The setting of the motel surprised Buffy. All this time passing by it for years going to her fathers, she thought that it was crappy and abandoned. Mrs. Williams entered the room and noticed Buffy.

"Hello there dear, shall I assume you're the leader of the crew of young woman and men who just rented out more than half me rooms" laughed Mrs. Williams.

"Yea, that would be my group" said Buffy cheerfully. She walked closer and handed Mrs. Williams a handful of cash.

"Can I have a room for two please?" asked Buffy. Mrs. Williams touched Buffy's hand.

"Of course dearie, here is your key, you're in room number three upstairs. Oh and watch your step while going up, those stairs have been giving us problems" she said walking to her office behind the counter. Buffy smiled and carried Dawn out the door.

Xander shared a room with Andrew. Kennedy and Willow were in room four upstairs. Vi and Rona shared a room with two other slayers and the others had their own rooms.

In Willow's room, Kennedy placed her bag of clothes onto the bed and looked up at Willow.

"How are you doing?" she asked. Willow sat on the bed next to Kennedy.

"I've been better" she answered back. Kennedy lay down on the hard bed and stared at the ceiling fan, following it's every move. Willow started to rub Kennedy's feet.

"You okay?" she asked. Kennedy was filled with stress.

"I still think that you're thinking of Tara and not us!" she complained. Willow stopped touching Kennedy's feet.

"I can't believe you said that. After all this time we have spent together, fighting along side together, how can you say to me that?" asked Willow in anger. Kennedy raised her voice.

"Tell me the honest truth, that's all you love, Tara" said Kennedy. She started to scream.

"I feel like I'm nothing to you!"

"That's not true"

"Then what is Willow, do you want Tara over me?" asked Kennedy, pushing Willow's final straw. Willow didn't return an answer.

"Tell me!" No answer.

"Tell me!"

"Yes!" yelled Willow. A tear fell down Kennedy's cheek. Willow's eyes became over flowing with tears.

"Yes, I want Tara back, but she isn't coming back and it sucks. I wish I could destroy the world apart to find the one single spell to bring her back and I can't, I've tried so hard to the point that I can't live with myself. I thought by killing Tara's killer was going to make everything better, but it didn't. Oh trust me when I say it didn't. Now, because of my foolish acts I have to suffer the consequences for taking another human beings life!" yelled Willow. Kennedy was shocked. Willow exploded into tears and felt so bad for spilling that to Kennedy all at once. Kennedy felt that it was time to give her a friendly embrace.

Xander sat in his room and pondered, rolling around a ring in his hand. The exact ring that he was going to give Anya after the final fight. He wished he would of had the moment to share his feelings with Anya. Andrew flushed the toilet and walked down towards Xander.

"Anya told me she wished she could be with you in her final moments" he said. Xander was shocked.

"Really?"

"She loved you" Andrew admitted.

"I loved her"

Faith walked the hallway on the second-level of the motel. She looked at all the vacant rooms and tried to find a room that was avaiable. Faith came across the room that was blocked off with tape and nailed wood. Faith got curious and used her strength and pulled the pieces of wood off.

"That's how you do it" she said. She kicked open the door and she investigated the room. Blood was all over the bed and walls.

"What the hell?" she walked around the room and noticed the bodies of many guests from the motel.

"Oh my God" this was worse than anything Faith has ever seen. Yay, she had her fair amount of gruesome killings, but she never saw anything like this. Faith turned around and an old man placed a napkin of chloroform against her mouth. Faith tried to get out of the mans arms, but her conscience was fading away. Faith moaned, but no one heard her. Faith was out.

Buffy stepped into the hot shower water and splashed the water all over her body. Buffy felt like she never had shower in her whole life. The smell of the lemon shampoo covered the room. Buffy wasn't so into the lemon smell, but it was better than the smell of dirt and sweat. She rubbed the shampoo on her head and felt the warm sensational water trickle down her back and neck. Once she was done her shower, she stepped out and put on her clothes again. Buffy was ready for a nice talk with her sister, then bed.

Dawn woke up and stretched.

"What happened?" asked Dawn. Buffy walked into the room.

"Long story, tell you later. I think you should get some rest" suggested Buffy.

"No Buffy, I slept for hours, I'm not tired. Tell me what happened" she demanded.

"Things happened when you tried to heal that Slayer on the bus. You focused your energy and it worked" Buffy said.

"You have powers beyond your imagination. In time you will learn how to control it. I told you Dawnie, you are very special and annoying" smiled Buffy. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"And you're loud and you steal my candies!" she yelled. The two sisters hugged. Robin came running into Buffy's room.

"Buffy, you have to come see this!" he yelled. Buffy looked at Dawn and back at Robin.

"Let's go" she said following Robin out the door. All the slayers circled around the room full of bloody corspes.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Buffy. Robin shook his head.

"I was looking for Faith and I found this door open" said Robin. Buffy was nervous.

"Okay everyone listen to me, this is important. Go to your rooms and lock the doors, don't let anyone in. Willow come with me" said Buffy.

"What about Faith?" asked Robin.

"We will find her, don't worry. Can you watch Dawn for me?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, bring her back please" begged Robin. Buffy smiled and walked down the stairs with Willow. The two girls entered the check-in room and looked around.

"Mrs. Williams?" asked Willow looking behind the counter.

"No one is here" said Willow. Buffy begged to differ.

"Listen, do you hear that?" Buffy pointed to the basement. Willow and Buffy walked over to the basement stairs and listened in to the spell being read.

"Beleth! Come forth" yelled Mrs. Williams. A red cloud of lightning struck Faith (who was tied up to a chair) Faith shook from the power and burned away all the rope with her newly given abilities. Faith turned around and had red eyes.

"We have visitors" said Beleth in Faith's body. Buffy and Willow looked at each other.

"That's not good" said Buffy. The two girls ran up the stairs and Beleth shot red lightning towards the stairs that nearly hit Buffy's foot.

Willow and Buffy ran outside to the front facing the dessert.

"What do we do?" asked Buffy. Willow had an idea. Beleth walked towards Willow and shot lightning at her face. Willow held a blue barrier of light in front of her to block the magic being used.

"Move out of the way witch!" yelled Beleth. Willow's power field gave up and Beleth touched Willow on the face.

"Will!" yelled Buffy. Beleth went out of Faith's body and into Willow's. Faith dropped to the ground and Willow headed towards Buffy.

"The Slayer, I've heard many things about you from down beneath" Beleth said. Buffy smiled.

"Glad to know I'm popular" said Buffy. Beleth laughed.

"I wouldn't be happy. A lot of demons are very mad at you and want to see your body run dry of it's blood" Beleth said licking her lips. Buffy tried to think of a way to get Beleth out of the host and into someone she could physically kill. Beleth kicked Buffy in the stomach and swung her left arm to hit Buffy in the face. She dodged the swing and punched Beleth in the chest and then in the chin.

"Oh, sorry Will" she said fighting Beleth. Giles watched the fight from above and said out loud a host reversal spell he knew off by heart. All of a sudden, red lightning shot out of Willow's mouth and into Mrs. Williams (who was exiting the check-in place.

"Yes, I finally have to power!" she yelled. She then began her transformation.

"Buffy! Kill the host of Beleth before she regains corporeal form!" yelled Giles. He threw down the red and silver Scythe and she caught it with one hand. In a sudden action, Buffy flipped the Scythe in her hand and threw it across and it hit Beleth in the face. Black blood ran down Mrs. Williams face and Beleth was killed. A red face appeared above the body of Mrs. Williams and exploded. Buffy was knocked back three feet and got herself back up.

"Good job Buffy, well done" cheered Giles. Willow and Faith woke up.

~*~

The next morning everyone was showered, dressed and ready to continue their ride to their next destination. Buffy counted all the troops onto the bus, while Willow and Faith packed all the goods they found in the motel into the bag compartment of the bus. Andrew brought the food he found in the fridge for snacks later. Giles walked over the Buffy and hugged her.

"You did amazing" he said. Buffy sighed.

"That was just a normal demon" she said.

"Actually, Beleth is a pagan God of worship and torture" he said. Buffy giggled.

"Awe, add to my trophies" she smiled. All the girls got on the bus. Kennedy looked at Willow with a sad stare, knowing that they can only be friends. Xander continued to play with the ring he never got to give Anya and Faith stared at the man she loved dearly.

"We have so much more to do Giles, I don't know what I am going to do" said Buffy. Giles put his hands in his pocket and stared at the morning sun rising from the distance, lighting up the California dessert.

"Buffy, you will find a way, you always will" he said walking on to the bus. Buffy stared at the road ahead and thought about the work and patience it's going to take to reach the end. Buffy walked on the bus and they drove away.

NEXT TIME ON BUFFY:

Buffy and the scooby gang go against a group of rouge slayers that are calling upon their Horned God. Meanwhile, one of the old scooby gang members return with shocking news and new skills for helping in fights. Willow must make her mind up about Kennedy and an old enemy returns as well!

All new Buffy the Vampire Slayer, soon!

_READERS NOTE:_

Tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed this first episode. I will post the normal format of the show, 22 episodes per season. I know, usually fanfic's start off slow, but this one will work its way to a action-packed season and a BIG surprised ending and special guest of old allies and new characters and villains.

**_APPEARANCES:_**

**_Buffy_**

**_Willow_**

**_Xander_**

**_Giles_**

**_Dawn_**

**_Faith  
_**

**_SPG:_**

**_Andrew_**

**_Kennedy_**

**_Vi_**

**_Rona_**

**_Robin  
_**


	2. Episode 2: Abracadabra

**Readers Note: **Hi y'all! I am the biggest fan of Buffy you will ever know! I am finally writing a Buffy Season Eight because we all know that Buffy should of continued after the final battle. Please read and tell me what you think, story lines I should put in, demons that should appear that would help make this story amazing! ~ Enjoy fans!!!

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**The Complete Eighth Season**

Episode 2

"Abracadabra"

A young woman walked around the cold, dark graveyard. She twirled a stake in her hand for some time ~ flipping it back and forth to make time fly by. The silver, crescent moon beamed radiant light, setting her pathway aglow. She nervously tucked her chocolate brown hair behind her ears. A chill ran down her spine and she began to shiver. The weeping willows swayed in the swirling, autumn wind. Dark, menacing clouds scudded across the waning moon. Lori anxiously awaited the arrival of the blood-sucking creatures of the night, but only dead silence plagued the foggy graveyard.

"This is so typical, I mean, when I want to slay, they never show up! I am so ready for full-on vampire action", Lori said to Victoria, who was tying her shoe laces.

"Vampire action?" questioned Victoria with a half-smirk on her face. Lori averted her eyes to her friend.

"You know what I meant." she answered, tightening the grip of her wooden stake. Victoria tied her red, blazing hair into a ponytail and zipped up her white jacket.

"I don't see the point for 'wooden stakes'. Why can't we just, like ah, use metal stakes?" queried Victoria, rolling her hair around her index finger.

Giggling, Lori declared, "You see, that's why you never get to patrol with Buffy and others of that tight-knit Scooby gang".

Victoria rolled her eyes and popped cinnamon gum into her mouth and began chomping away. Ever since she was a little kid, she loved the burning sensation of spicy foods on her tongue.

"Gum?" she asked, handing her the packet.

"No thanks, I'm looking for danger!" yelled Lori in a bitter tone. Victoria pointed her cross-bow towards a gravestone.

"I never really knew how to shoot this thing. I just said I could" she remarked. Lori shook her head in disappointment and gave up.

"Where the hell is all the violence?" screamed Lori. Just seconds later, two vampires vaulted out of the dark, dense forest. The one on the left was a girl that had her black hair in mini 'dread locks' all over her head. The other was a male who had ripped jeans and a navy blue Nike jacket.

"Here we go!" she exclaimed, attacking the female vampire. Victoria squeaked and backed away from the male.

"Why do you want violence" she yelled out while aiming the crossbow at the vampire's head. She missed the shot and the vampire charged at her chest with the arrow. Lori jump-kicked the female vamp on the ground and impaled the stake deep into her chest. The vampire exploded into a million particles of dust.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Lori. Victoria punched the other vampire in the face and blood trickled down its (wrinkled and in desperate need of moisturizer) face. Filled with rage, the male vampire tackled Victoria to the ground and pinned her arms beneath her. His bulky weight was felt as though it was crushing her fragile body. She struggled to heave the vampire off of her, but was unable to budge him. The moisture on the damp, earthen floor seeped through her cotton pink shirt under her now-torn, white jacket. Lori patted the dust off her hands and ran to the fallen crossbow which was lying next to the vampire that was pinning Victoria to the ground. Lori kicked the vampire off the other slayer and he flipped backwards and onto his back. Victoria stood up and brushed the dirt off of her, while hiding behind Lori.

"You're dust, buddy" she said, closing one eye to get a good aim at his heart. Once she pulled the trigger, the wooden arrow arced through the air towards the target. The vampire blocked his face and waited for his impending doom, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and beheld the wooden weapon floating in midair.

"Ha-ha, look at that" he declared, smiling to reveal his yellow, stained fangs. Stunned, Lori and Victoria stared in amazement at the floating arrow.

"Why isn't it, yanno, like, poofing him?" she asked Lori. The other girl walked up to the arrow and touched it.

"Someone's here" she said, scanning the graveyard with her searching eyes. Victoria then heard the crunching sound of pacing footfalls upon the fallen leaves.

"Ladies, how nice to meet you" uttered a soft voice. Lori turned and faced a woman wearing a long, black sweater coat and denim jeans.

"And you are?" asked Lori. The woman had shoulder-length, light brown hair and purple, painted nails.

"Amy" she said, with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Amy, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but as you may know, we're trying to dust this vampire" explained Lori in a sarcastic tone.

"Aren't you the sassy one! I don't like you!" Amy declared. She raised her clenched hand in the air in a twisting motion as her mother had done, so many years ago. Lori felt an intense pressure on her neck that was blocking the oxygen from coming in. Victoria screamed, but no one was around to hear her cry for help.

"I wouldn't talk back to me if I were you!" Amy decried menacingly. Lori tried to get out of Amy's strong, mystical grasp around her neck, but failed. Lori's face began to turn blue, then purple. Her circulation was being cut off by Amy's magical vice-hold on her neck.

"I had enough, be gone" she said twisting her hand in a full 360 twist, breaking Lori's neck. Her body slumped and she fell to the ground with blood gushing out of her sightless eyes.

"She was weak" said Amy in a matter-of-fact manner. Victoria cried and knelt beside Lori's lifeless body.

"Why did you do that?" screamed Victoria with tears streaming down her scarlet cheeks.

"I felt like it! That's why!" she meanly replied. Three women with varying exotic features came up from behind Amy and grabbed hold of Victoria's arms.

"Please, don't!" she pleaded, while being pulled up by two strong African women.

"But you saw what I did, and I can't have any of that!" she exclaimed. Amy held out her hand and Victoria assumed that she was being lead to the same fate as Lori had been. Amy had something totally different in mind. In a flash of light, a knife appeared in Amy's hand.

"Abracadabra" Amy teased.

"Please, I beg of you" Victoria pleaded.

"I won't tell anyone!"

"Cute, but not cute enough" squealed Amy as she viciously ~ and repeatedly ~ stabbed Victoria in the stomach. Amy twisted the knife deeper as she glared into Victoria's baby-blue eyes.

Laughing, she said, "Sweet dreams babe" and wrenched the knife out. Victoria collapsed to the ground and curled into a fetal position. Slowly, she began to die from a serious loss of blood. Victoria's eye lids grew heavy and involuntarily closed for the very last time.

All the while, the male vampire had been standing there witnessing the cat fight.

"Thank you, there, uh, Amy." he said haltingly. Amy turned and walked away with the three women. With the flick of her wrist, the arrow continued moving and struck the vamp in the heart.

"He was annoying" she said, coolly.

"Two slayers down! ~ and thousands to go!"

~*~

Buffy debated whether to wear her low-cut white silk shirt and tight black leather pants, or the plain, sleeveless dress she bought from the store a couple of days ago. She envisioned herself wearing the plain frock and shivered at the image.

"No, not good" she said flinging the dress on her bed. Dawn watched her big sister scattering her wardrobe all over the floor like an animal.

"What are you doing? Those clothes were fine." Dawn replied. Buffy pouted.

"Uh, this sucks. I can't find anything to wear for our celebration night." replied Buffy forlornly from her bed. She felt like giving up on the world.

"I think I might just sit here and eat chocolate."

"Wait, do we have chocolate? We better have chocolate!" yelled Buffy. Dawn grabbed her sister by the shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her.

"Buffy, listen, you're not going to sulk here in your bed all evening long when we have a fun evening ahead of us! You are coming with us, even if I have to drag you out of this bed!" Dawn threatened. Bemused, Buffy smiled.

"Fine then! I'll go just because there's free food" she said. After the little situation at the motel last week, Buffy and the Scooby gang arrived in Seattle for awhile. Their bus broke down, so Robin was having it repaired at a shop where a guy he knew would be doing the job for free. Everyone was staying at a broken-down apartment building that had been abandoned for some quite time now. Buffy was a little nervous about going to Seattle, since Seattle was one of the many major cities that had another Hellmouth located beneath it. Wherever there is trouble, Buffy is sure to find it. Dawn was lying on the double bed, reading an article in a magazine about today's styles. She missed being a teenager and hanging out with her friends. For Buffy, one of the upsides to having Sunnydale collapse was that the government would no longer have her record on file. She would be assumed dead after the Hellmouth was destroyed.

"Okay, now I know what I am going to wear." said Buffy holding up the sexy blouse and leather pants.

"But what about the dress?" asked Dawn.

"It's cute, friendly and says I sell bibles!" Buffy retorted. "I want to look HOT!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh of resignation.

When Buffy worked at the Double-meat Palace, she had opened a savings bank account, especially for a time like this. With all the money, she bought herself a new wardrobe.

"This party that we're having should be fun!" Dawn commented.

"We did save the world and all." Buffy took off her shirt and put on her blouse and black leather pants.

"Yay, it should be great!" Buffy completely ignored Dawn's ranting in the background and admired herself in the mirror.

"Forget it! I'm going to have some fun! Watch me!" said Buffy. Now it was Dawn's turn to smile.

"Thatta girl!"

~*~

Willow and Xander faced each other and got ready for the party. Willow decided that she was going to wear a dress that Tara owned in honor of her lover. Xander was going to wear a normal outfit he would wear at work, jeans and a shirt. Willow couldn't help but feel sorry for Kennedy, she threw everything at her at once a week ago in the motel and she felt extremely bad. She was just not ready for a relationship yet.

While getting dressed for the celebration in Seattle, Giles walked into the room wearing a suite. "Hello there sir, what can I do for you? May I offer spells, charms, um, lotion?" she smiled. Giles didn't seem to find it funny. Willow stopped smiling.

"Uh-uh-uh Wi-llow, I came to talk to you about Dawn's 'Key' abilities. I have been doing some research on the Key last night and I found some incredible information or her origin" he explained. Willow put her coat on and walked over to Giles.

"What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could talk Buffy into allowing you to entering Dawn's power-source by a spell. I found the words and picked up some ingredients from a place downtown" he said fixing his glasses. Willow clapped her hands together and smiled at Xander.

"Whenever there is magic involved, Willow is willing to help" she laughed. Giles and Xander became confused.

"Do you get, no? Okay never mind" she said walking out the door. Giles followed Xander out and blew out the candles lighting the room.

~*~

Kennedy walked down the hallways of the apartment, pondering about her decision to leave. She had been a problem for Willow and only caused feuds between Buffy and herself.

"What good am I here?" she often asked herself. Many times she believed that she was a good fighter in battles, but not good enough in Buffy's eyes. Maybe slaying with the Scooby gang wasn't her thing. Kennedy believed that she could go on her own and fight the forces of darkness. She missed her home town and the fabulous house. Andrew paced down the hallway nibbling on a chocolate bar.

"Hey Kennedy, you getting ready for the party?" asked Andrew. Kennedy started to pick at her nails and smile.

~*~  
Faith and Buffy met up at the bottom level of the apartment with the rest of the slayers.

"Okay, girls, have fun!" yelled Buffy. The girls screamed and ran out the door, heading to a club just down the street. Faith was pushed back by the onslaught of crazy slayers wanting to party.

"Hell, those girls are nuts B" she said. Buffy crossed her arms and walked slowly out the door with Faith.

"They need to loosen up" she admitted. Faith smiled.

"See B, that's all it takes. So do you take back that punch you gave me?"

"No" she said laughing out the door.

Once everyone was at the club, they found their seats and hung out with each other. Willow carried her sparkly alcoholic beverage and scanned the dance floor for Kennedy. She thought that she was going to give her a chance after thinking it through. She loved Tara, but Tara would want Willow to be happy. Willow spotted Dawn and Shannon dancing, holding Perrier waters and gossiping about other girls. Willow slid by the dancing people and avoiding spilling her drink. Dawn spotted Willow in the crowds of people moving to the beat of the music.

"Will! Over here!" yelled Dawn, pulling the hand of Willow towards her.

"Are you having fun Dawnie?" questioned Willow. Dawn laughed with Shannon.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, have you seen Kennedy anywhere?" asked Willow looking over Dawn's shoulder. Dawn scanned the area and looked back at Willow's curious eyes.

"No, she's gotta be around somewhere" Dawn said.

"Okay, well, enjoy yourself" Willow said walking towards the table with Buffy, Xander and Faith on it.

Buffy and Xander chatted about various foods and clothes while Willow sat down.

"Why the frown?" asked Buffy. Willow pouted.

"I can't find Kennedy"

"I'm sure she's around Will, did you ask people?" asked Xander. Buffy sipped her coke.

"I asked Dawn, but she hasn't seen her yet in the club" said Willow while Andrew came walking down the club towards there table.

"Hi guys, I need to talk to you Willow for a second" Andrew said pulling her off her seat.

The two walked outside of the club and into the cold autumn air of Seattle.  
"Andrew, have you seen Kennedy anywhere?" asked Willow. Andrew sighed.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to about" Andrew said handing a folded letter to Willow. Andrew smiled and walking inside the club. Willow opened the letter and a tear fell down her forlorn cheek.

_Willow,_

_I had been thinking about this for so long now. Every night I would stay up and debate whether to go or to stay. Ever since I met you, I knew that it would be hard to get through you after hearing about Tara. I know someday that you will find love; I guess it just wasn't your time. When you finally told me the truth about your feelings about Tara last week, I totally respected you for that. Thank you for telling me the honest truth! I will always love you as a friend and a little more. I had the best time these past couple of months with you guys; helping with the vampire slaying and Hellmouth closing. I will for sure pursue vampire slayer and gather those who need guiding. Don't worry about me Will, I'm a strong bitch. I love you and hopefully one day you will be as happy as you were when Tara was alive._

_Love, Kennedy._

Willow dropped the letter and wanted a moment to herself. Tara and now Kennedy were out of her life. She walked back to her table in the club and sat down.

"Kennedy left you guys" Willow said to her friends. Buffy was shocked.

"Left? You mean, physically leaving Seattle?"

"Yea, she wanted to be on her own for a bit" replied Willow. Buffy was still in shock and couldn't grasp the fact that Kennedy left.

"How are you about this?" asked Buffy

"I'm sick of everyone asking me that, I fine!" bitterly yelled Willow. Xander looked at Buffy.

"Sorry Will, might want to tone down your defence mode a bit" he said.

Three strong featured women walked into the club, grabbing the attention of everyone's eyes. They had numerous piercings all over their body and sharp colored eyes. Buffy turned around to see what everyone was looking at. The three women named Amanda, Helen and Eva opened the front door to let their leader in. Buffy tried to see over the crowds heads, but the height Buffy was given failed her. The woman in the middle walked the dance floor like she owned. Willow sipped her drink and turned to face Amy standing before her.

"Amy?" she asked. Amy had menacing smile across her face.

"Willow Rosenberg, how thrilling to see you here" she lied. Buffy interrupted her conversation.

"Nice ladies you got there" she said pointing to Amy's friends.

"Awe, Buffy, I can't believe you happened to escape that Hellmouth. I was really hoping, well you know" Amy meanly added.

"Amy, aren't you sweet" lied Buffy, playing along with the phony nice conversation.

"Why would you bring your coven with you?" asked Willow. Amy averted her eyes over to Willow.

"So we can have some fun. Why, you didn't bring yours? Oh wait, you don't have one" Amy bitterly added. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do then waste your time here?" she asked. Amy's eyes turned an inky black.

"Like I said, I'm here to have fun" Amy snapped her finger and purple entities of magic shot out from her hands, hitting the dancers on the floor.

"Dawn!" yelled Buffy.

"Oh no, did I do that?" laughed Amy. Soon after Amy's trick, ten people became possessed by Amy's black magic. Willow noticed how experienced Amy was in black magic and how much she was a rising threat. Dawn grabbed a chair from one of the tables and threw it at Buffy. Buffy was hit back by the powerful force behind Dawn's manipulated throw.

The audience in the background screamed from all the violence, avoiding any confrontation with the ten physically strong minions.

"Amy, you're going to pay for that" said Buffy jumping over the table knocking Xander's beer on his pants. Buffy tackled Amy to the ground and began to punch her in the face. Eva grabbed Buffy off Amy and threw her against a pillar beside them. The pillar broke into and dust from the ceiling descended. Willow stood up and focused on her target. She had begun to absorb heat from the earth's ground and into her hand. Helen noticed what Buffy's friend was trying to do and punched Willow in the face, causing blood to trickle down her fair skin. Helen pushed away the tables that were in front of her and stomped to finish her off. Amy pushed Buffy away from her and made a magical wall between them. Buffy tried to break through the energy field that was blocking her from Amy, but every time she tried, blue sparks blew off.

"This isn't fun enough"

"Buffy, you're a slayer, slay this" Amy said shooting green lightning towards Dawn. Soon after, Buffy's sister turned into a creature of the night.

"Dawnie!" yelled Buffy, watching her sister running towards her with fangs. Dawn kicked Buffy in the face and slapped her cheek. Buffy blocked the next punch, and twisted her arm to hold her down.

"Put her back to normal Amy" she demanded. Amy brushed off the crumbs that lay on her sweater coat.

"No, that isn't fun" said Amy. Willow pushed Helen off of her and started to chant.

"Mono corso, concasses, Wox mulium!" she yelled. Quickly, two black beams of magic shot from Willow's hands and onto Amy and her coven. Amy all of sudden disappeared and her minions had turned back to normal.

"What happened?" asked Buffy. Dawn tried to regain her balance after being turned back to a human.

"I sent her to a different dimension for the time being" she replied back with blood coming out her noise. Buffy quickly caught Willow from falling and landing on the ground and tired to get her to speak.

"Will, what's wrong?" screamed Buffy. The potential slayers all circled around them, watching what was happening. Willow tried to get her head to stop spinning.

"I..I can't really use that kind of spell for my level. For now, Amy will not be any of our problems" she answered. Buffy gave Willow a hand to get up but she didn't grab it.

"If I get up, I think I might throw up" Willow said laughing. Andrew came walking into the circle made by slayers, eating a bagel.

"Anyone want some bagels, they have them at the counter. What happened here?" he asked. Everyone was dead silent starring at Andrew.

A couple minutes later, Faith and Giles talked about future plans.

"I always wanted to move back to England for the rest of my time here on this earth" said Giles. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Buffy.

"She doesn't need me anymore, she's the leader" he frowned. Faith sipped her beer.

"Don't worry Giles, she does need you. I don't think she knows how to lead yet. I know for a fact that you can teach her that" Faith admitted. Music played in the background and the slayers moved to the beat.

"That thing with that Amy girl, who is she?" she addressed. Giles cleaned his glasses and tired to think of the perfect description for Amy.

"Amy is a "natural" Witch, whose inherited talent to manipulate magical forces that allows her to perform rituals, spells, curses, and hexes, alone or with the aid of a coven; and to project and perform magical feats such as telekinesis and teleportation through sheer force of will. Willow and Amy go way back, but Amy had a falling out and was taken by the temptations of the dark side" explained Giles. Faith nodded her head, absorbing the information.

"I was just thinking, I don't really know where I want to go after this" said Faith. Giles smiled, nibbling on one of his finger sandwiches.

"Why's that?" he challenged.

"Well, I feel like I should always be on the move. Just to get away from everyone, ya know. I would probably make room for some pit stops, followed by some serious ass kicking" she said stretching her arms back.

"I want to restart the Watchers council, and lead it my own way. Ever since Calub blew up the Council, no one has brought it back to life. Now that there are so many slayers wondering around the world left untaught, they need a guider" Giles explained.

"You would be great for that" Faith complemented.

"I already have a person for training to be a watcher, Andrew" he said proudly. Faith dropped her peanuts onto the purple table.

"Andrew? Dude, good luck, that's all I have to say" Faith laughed.

Dawn continually checked her teeth to see if she was a vampire again. She had so many new changes happen to her the past week. For one, she had unlocked this new ability to heal, but the downfall was that she couldn't control it. Second, she turned into a vampire from a spell casted by dreadful Amy Madison. Dawn could remember all the times Amy and Willow would hang out during the time Tara had left. She would see them using magic in the living room and blowing up things. When Willow quit using magic, that's when all things good were bad. Tara's death destroyed Dawn as much as Willow. Buffy maybe Dawn's older sister, but Tara was like her friendly mom-type person. When Buffy was dead, Tara would look after Dawn during the tough times. Even after her break up with Willow, she had still come over to pick Dawn up and to have movie and chocolate milkshake days. Dawn missed Tara deeply and she definitely touched the hearts of everyone. Dawn was kind of happy hearing the sudden news of kennedy's departure. Kennedy was the bitter apple in the Scooby gang. She always complained and bickered about everything Buffy did. Dawn was glad to see her go.

Willow sat between Buffy and Dawn at one of the tables and pondered to herself. She thought of many things that had happened tonight. One of things was that Amy was back in town. Willow never expected her to escape the collapsing Hellmouth and the end of Sunnydale. She really had been practicing her magic to be up to par with Willow herself. She remembered when Amy and her would be best friends and eat brownies together. Now, Amy was driven by vengeance. The other thing that was eating through Willow was the fact that Kennedy had left. Yay, Willow wasn't ready for another relationship yet, but they way Kennedy threw all that on her and just leave was not good of her to do.

"Do you want to leave soon?" asked Buffy finishing off her bagel that Andrew had convinced her to buy.

"Sure, I'm getting tired. Do you mind if I just go for walk by myself for a bit?" asked Willow. Buffy shook her head and Willow left the club. She paced down the street and onto a near-by graveyard. The cool wind blew Willow's hair about. So many things all crammed in her head, the stress was overwhelming. While walking, she noticed the breeze suddenly stopped.

"Hello?" asked Willow turning around. Amy stood there facing her with black eyes.

"How dare you send me there, where my mother was!" screamed Amy. Willow laughed.

"I thought it would be a nice touch" she commented. Amy was infuriated. She would have smoke coming out of her nose is she was one of those cartoon characters.

"You're going to pay for this" she yelled. Amy started to chant words of Goddess Hecate and shot green energy at Willow. She flew back, landing on the dampened midnight grass. Willow tried her best to regain focus and help herself up. Meanwhile, Amy started to chant some more. In a quick attempt to counter-act Amy's spell, Willow shot a blue gooey like substance at Amy. She dodged the spell and walked towards Willow, stomping the ground.

"I liked you better when you were evil" she said touching Willow's face. Light beamed out of Willow's eyes and open mouth. Amy laughed and shocked Willow some more.

"Yes, bring forth your true self" she said letting go of Willow's face. Willow opened her eyes to reveal the inky color. Her veins crawled with a black color across her ghostly white face.

"What did you do!?" yelled Willow. Amy admired her look.

"I like it on you, much better"

"Turn me back now, you don't want this side of me, trust me!" Willow tried to convince Amy that Dark Willow was not a treat.

"Now this is competition" yelled Amy. Willow stood up and was now completely taken over by Amy's spell. Dark Willow was defiantly back. Willow rose from the ground and floated in mid-air. Amy also lifted off the ground and faced Willow in the eyes.

"Bring it bitch!" yelled Amy. Willow shot out black energy at Amy that made sparking noises. Amy shot several little different colored balls of electricity at her, which didn't damage her at all.

"That's all you got?" asked Willow. Amy laughed.

"Oh honey, I'm just getting started" she said.

"Abracadabra" Amy said shooting a massive green and black energy beam towards Willow's stomach. Willow beamed her black and purple magic at Amy's and the two powers collided. Sparks bounced off the two different magic's. Amy pushed more power into the middle and making Willow work harder to succeed. Suddenly, the middle exploded on Amy's side. Amy flew back and broke through a wall of a building. Willow fainted and fell the ground and she turned back to normal. Bricks tumbled from the giant hole that was created by Amy's plunge to wall. Willow got up once again and limped to the piles of bricks.

"Amy?" yelled Willow. No one answered. Willow stepped onto of the piles and located Amy's body on the ground, covered in blood. Willow felt bad that she couldn't help her old friend, but Amy lost control of power. Willow walked away, leaving Amy's body on the floor of the building. Amy's eyes opened and her bright red. Amy was still alive.

~*~

Buffy said goodnight to Dawn and went into her bed. She closed her eyes getting ready for a goodnight sleep. Once she was in dream, Buffy opened her eyes to reveal she was not home. She looked around her all she was fire erupting from the ground. She fell to the ground and watched as the flaming person in front of her rise from the depths of the hell. Buffy suddenly woke up back into her bed and sighed. That was seventh time this week Buffy had that dream. Something was going on!

"That was not a good dream, forget sleeping" she said rolling out of bed.

Faith awaited patiently for Robin to come back home. She kept on looking at the necklace he gave her and she kissed it. Faith finally found someone that she loved, but would she be able to keep that promise? Robin walked into the room and smiled.

"The bus is fixed" he said. Faith jumped on the near-by bed.

"Well aren't you all a handy boy" she said kissing him as she undressed. She touched his flexing muscles and looked back into his eyes.

"This I can promise" she said.

Willow finished walking away from the building that Amy broke in and bumped into a person walking.

"Sorry, I didn't see you" said Willow. She turned and faced a familiar face. He had red hair just like Willow and it was spiked. He was wearing a yellow shirt and torn jeans. He smiled and looked into Willow's eyes and cuts.

"Oz" Willow was speechless................................................................................................................

Next Time on Buffy ~

The gang welcomes back Oz and he catches up with Willow. Meanwhile, every year, three hunters chase Werewolves out into the forest for a sport and Oz happens to be one of the victims!

**APPEARANCES**

**_Buffy_**

**_Willow_**

**_Xander_**

**_Giles_**

**_Faith_**

**_Robin_**

**_SPG:_**

**_Andrew_**

**_Vi_**

**_Rona_**

**_Shannon_**

**_Amy_**

**_Oz_**

**_Kennedy (Final Appearance)_**


	3. Episode 3: Hunted

**Readers Note: **Hi y'all! I am the biggest fan of Buffy you will ever know! I am finally writing a Buffy Season Eight because we all know that Buffy should of continued after the final battle. Please read and tell me what you think, story lines I should put in, demons that should appear that would help make this story amazing! ~ Enjoy fans!!!

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**The Complete Eighth Season**

Episode 3

"Hunted"

_Wednesday August 15th, 2000_

Oz drove for miles ~ never to look back. The road seemed endless and there was no stopping now. For the past year, he had been running away from family, friends and himself. The beast inside of him was strong and wanted out, but Oz would always fight back. Years had gone by, yet he still thought of one person ~Willow. He had been keeping a dialogue going on with himself as to whether to let her go or not. He finally decided he couldn't live without her. He would spend long hours lying awake in his uncomfortable hotel beds, thinking about Willow. It came as shock to him that she had found someone else to love. He had nothing against her 'lovestyle', in fact, he supported her. Everyone should have the right to be with whomever they please ~ regardless of their gender. He kept kicking himself for leaving her the way he did. Oz wanted so badly to stay with her, but the werewolf in him was too strong, so he decided to book a flight to Nepal for the following week.

The journey took him over land, oceans, and mountains. When he finally arrived in Katmandu, it was like stepping into another world. Trades people lined the roads, selling their wares. Exquisite jewellery made by master craftsmen, were on display. The aromas of foods, spices, and exotic oils, filled the air. Colourful Prayer Flags were everywhere flapping in the strong winds that blew through the mountain passes. The sound of Prayer Bells could be heard in the distance.

After a plain, unsavoury meal of goat stew he got a room above the restaurant, for the night. The following morning he hired some Sherpa guides to lead him into Tibet.

After trudging mile after arduous mile, they finally crossed the border into Tibet as the sun was beginning to set. They came upon a tent that was slightly lit up by a glow and he walked in. A woman was sitting on a chair, chanting words of wisdom.

"Welcome werewolf" she said. Oz slowed down and backed away.

"Are you the Healer?" Oz asked. She closed her eyes and shook her hand, releasing several rocks with white painted symbols on them.

"The moon is almost up, I see it" she said caressing rocks with her wrinkled hands. The Healer was wearing a long colored robe with her black hair down to the end of her back. The tribal flutes played the melody of the midnight symphony outside of the tent.

"Wolf, you seek answers about your gift. I have the answers to every question" she said.

"My gift?" he challenged.

"You're telling me that the wolf is a gift?" The Healer cackled and swayed to the music.

"Ti's a gift from the Powers That Be!" she proclaimed. Oz couldn't grasp the truth.

"I don't believe that this is a gift from them. Why would they want to torture us?" he asked. The old lady crossed her arms and gazed into Oz's dark eyes.

"You want a cure for your gift. I can give you what you want for a price" she said.

"Anything, I will do anything" he beseeched. The torches beside the Healer blazed an endless glow in the tent.

"There are four different ingredients from the four corners of the world. Go, get them, and you shall have your cure wolf" explained the Healer. With a flick of her wrist, a wrinkled piece of paper appeared in his freckled hand.

"Thank you so much!" he said. Before he left the tent, she handed him a series of bracelets and necklaces. The jewellery had numerous colored beads and charms.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"For protection from the wolf while you seek the four corners of the world" she said.

"Your task is to believe in the charms and they will do their magic young boy"

Oz clutched the beads together and walked out of the tent. The moon was full and complete, shinning Oz's pathway aglow. He tried to fight the pain, the heartache, the transformation as he ran to his guides. Oz's veins burned and his eyes turned into a solid black. He fell the ground fighting the beast within. He tensed the grip of the beads and believed it would work and it did. Oz lay on the ground with traces of dirt stuck to his slick sweat covered skin, out of breath.

"It worked" he said astonished, memorized by the glowing crescent moon. He was not a wolf.

**_Now ~ Washington, Seattle.................................................................(7:00 AM)_**

Two men gathered around cages that were carrying three humans. The first cage had a woman named Mandi. She was a student at West Kennedy High and was planning to become a doctor. She tried to escape the cage, but the men would threaten her with the high powered rifles they carried around with them. She had scraps and very deep wounds all over her body from the previous night. Mandi could only remember bits about last night's events. All she knew was that these guys were playing a sport with them. Every night when a full moon is out, she would be let free into the forest and they would hunt all night until the werewolves are dead. Her last three friends were all killed in last month's game. Evan, the eldest walked over to my cage and touched my hair.

"You're a fast one" he said smelling my hair.

"And very beautiful" Mandi rolled her eyes.

"Bite me" she growled. He laughed and loaded his gun.

"We will see about that, we will see"

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Willow faced the open window and watched as the flamboyant sun's rays brightened up Seattle. The sun kissed the horizon and shone sherbet colors with Mother Earth. Oz and Willow had been talking all night and catching about recent events. Willow just finished telling him about the story with Glory and Dawn being the key to all demon dimensions.

"So have you found any cure yet?" asked Willow. Oz paused from the question that she had thrown at him so quickly.

"Getting there" he answered. Willow held Mr. Gordon (Buffy's stuffed pig); Buffy had lent it to Willow to sleep with for a couple of days since the departure Kennedy. Oz admired Willow's decor of Wiccan supplies and dark colors of her room.

"I see you really embraced the Wicca-ness" he said, caressing two purple quarts standing on her side table.

"How's Tara?" he asked. Willow froze, not prepared at all for the question he had asked.

"Tara, um, she was killed almost two years ago. She was shot by one of Buffy's enemies" Willow frowned. Oz was speechless.

"Oh my God, Will, I'm sorry to hear that" Oz reached over with his muscular arms and wrapped them around shivering Willow.

"I got too addicted to magic and when Tara died, I got pushed off the edge and almost destroyed the world" she explained. Oz tightened the grip he had around her. Things seemed to fall apart since he left in Willow's life and he felt bad.

"Just last night, my girlfriend Kennedy left town for a long while to fight her own demons. Now, I'm alone here with Mr. Gordon" she cried.

"I'm here, it's okay" he comforted. Willow remembered the hugs he used to give so many years ago.

"Remember when you came back after you left and we are sharing our last moment?" inquired Willow.

"Yay" he painful admitted.

"I said that sometime in my life-time we would run into each other again and I believe you came at the right moment when I needed someone the most" she said.

"Tonight's a full moon, should we find a place where we can put you?" requested Willow.

"I'm fine, I just have to be alone tonight is all for the charms to work" he said. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on Willow's door that was followed by a certain annoyed voice.

"Willow, do you know where to plunger is?" asked Andrew. Willow looked at Oz and they shared a little laugh.

"There's one in Dawn and Buffy's bathroom" she answered.

**~*~**

Giles studied in the lobby of the apartment on various sources about Dawn's mystical powers as the 'Key'. Giles typed on a keyboard to a computer on Google to find things about Dawn.

"Bloody computer, they're crap!" yelled Giles.

"What happened to good old books and dust" he snorted to himself. Buffy walked in her workout clothes and turned on music to work with the beat.

"Could you listen to that blasted stuff later, I'm trying to find explanations on your sister and her mysterious powers!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Buffy stopped doing jumping-jacks and turned off the Pussycat dolls.

"Chill with a pill, can't a Slayer practice anywhere in this building?" asked Buffy taking a sip of her protein shake.

"Patrol?" he suggested. Buffy sighed.

"One, no thank you. Two, the suns already up and Three, did I say no already?" she asked. Giles opened the door and noticed the blazing sun.

"It's morning? I guess I've been studying all night" he said, putting his glasses back on. Willow and Oz walked into the lobby and called for their attention.

"You guys look" she said. Buffy turned and faced Oz.

"Oz! How are you!" yelled Buffy, hugging him. Giles got off his thinking chair and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you"

Buffy sat on Rupert's desk.

"So Oz is your Iycanthropy in control?" she asked. Oz smiled.

"Soon I hope" Willow held Oz's hands up, showing off the charms and beads.

"He's got these to control his wolf and he's on a journey to find ingredients for his curse" Willow explained.

~*~

~Tuesday, October 23rd, 2001~

Oz stepped on sight of a reservation in Chicago, where a little tribe of Native Americans lived. He turned off his van and opened the door. The wind was extremely powerful and blowing dust into his eyes. Seven women danced to the beat of distance drums while swaying to haunting pipe music, stomping the dampened earth. Others sat in tribal circles, listening to stories from long ago. Oz stepped near to hear some of the stories and the chief spoke.

"Whirling leaves from the pine scented woods swirl up high, dancing with the clouds of the sky. A lonely wolf bays its call in the dead of the night, when the moon is completely full. Grandmother said to me that she was one with mother moon. I remember her floating in the mid-air, joining hands with the spirits of the wind." said the chief. Oz heard faint conversations from a lit tent not further than a few feet away from him. _The Listener must reside here _he whispered to himself. Oz touched the animal skin entrance into the tent. He watched as the Listener exorcised ghost out of Natives.

Once the ceremony was complete, she averted her eyes to Oz.

"Excuse me; I need to talk to you about a gem of....." before Oz could finish is sentence, she answered.  
"Gem of the moon" she sighed. Oz looked at the picture of the gem from the wrinkled piece of paper that the Healer had given him.

"Do you know where it's located?" he questioned. She raised her hand, revealing the glowing green gem in her palm.

"This wolf is the key to your cure" she said handing it to him.

"Take it, heal yourself!" she shouted. Oz grabbed the gem from her hand and thanked her with embracing arms.

"Thank you so much!"

**_Now ~_**

Buffy recruited all the Slayers in the front foyer and smiled.

"Good morning girls and boys" she said smiling at Robin, Andrew, Xander and Giles.

"We have a new member of our army, his name is Oz" she explained to them, pointing to Oz, standing on the right side of Buffy.

"Hi" he said. Shannon and Dawn blushed at Oz.

Later on, Faith and Robin walked down the streets of Seattle, going to a close-by park with a giant forest surrounding it for the day. Since it was nice out, they were going to take advantage. Robin held her hand as they walked over to the park and they watched the little children play.

"This is such a nice day" she said. Robin smiled.

"Glad that we came out?" he asked. Faith hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Yes, I am" she walked onto the paved pathway that led into the dense forest. The trees stretched up high ~ seemed like forever. The beautiful aromas of the trees filled Faith's being.

"I like it here, let's make this our place" she said smiling under tree's that had blossomed.

"Sure"

They walked deeper into the forest and seemed too had walked off the pathway and onto rotted leaves.

"Do you know where we are going?" asked Faith. Robin shook his head.

"I think we got a little of trail, but its okay, we will reach the end soon I believe" he said. Faith rolled her eyes.

"You believe, oh geeze, that's convincing" she teased. As the two advanced deeper into the forest, Faith heard rattling noise.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like it's coming from over there" she whispered, pointing to his left. The two love birds walked over to an opening that revealed three cages with nothing in them.

"Why are there cages here?" asked Robin, holding on to Faith's arm.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay to find out" she said. The two headed back the way they came and Faith heard something again.

"Do you hear that crunching noise?" she asked, scanning the forest. Her long brown hair was tucked behind her ears and she was ready for action. All of a sudden, a big hairy beast jumped on Faith and tackled her down. Faith screamed and kicked the creature off of her.

"Go! Get Buffy!" she yelled. Robin hesitated and didn't want to leave his girl behind. Faith kicked the creature down again and glared at Robin in the eyes.

"Go get her now, I'm fine" she promised, pushing the beast away from her. Robin ran out of the forest and headed towards the building. Faith continued to fight the werewolf, she dodged lunges and punches. She wondered to herself how werewolves can turn in the middle of the day without a moon.

Robin ran to Buffy for her assistance and explained to her what was happening.

"Buffy, there's a werewolf fighting Faith in the woods. She needs your help" He said. Oz and Willow came into the room.

"Werewolf, in the morning?" asked Oz. Willow was shocked.

"How can that be?" Buffy shook her head and grabbed a gun filled with tranquilizer.

"Well I'm glad I bought this baby" she said loading the gun. Faith and the creature budded heads, trying to get kill each other. Just as the werewolf got its chance to attack, Buffy shot the gun at the beast.

"There we go, have a little nap" she said helping up Faith.

"That was close" she said patting the leaves off her body. Robin hugged Faith.

"Are you okay? We came as fast as we could. With the help of Willow's magic, we got here fast" he explained. Willow was in the background, petting the creature.

"I can't believe the teleportation spell worked, you're welcome" she said smiling. Faith finished cleaning herself up and looked at Buffy.

"Do you know how this werewolf was turned in the middle of the day?" asked Faith. Buffy shrugged her shoulders. Oz examined the werewolf on the ground and noticed it started to change into a painting woman. Her long dirty blonde hair was everywhere and scars of burns marks covered her body. Buffy tried to help the girl up so she could explain what happened.

"Are you okay?" asked Oz. The girl screamed.

"Help me, please! They're coming!" she shouted, scanning their surroundings.

"It's okay; we're the only ones here. Tell me, what happened?" Buffy questioned.

"My name is Mandi, I had been kidnapped a long time ago and these guys, they play games with us. They use these needles to shot us with so it attacks our wolf DNA and turns us anytime they want. After, they let us free and try to kill us. The one, who survives the game, gets to play the next game and be let out first to hide. I've won every single game I've been in" she explained. Oz was disgusted.

"How dare people do that to us" she said full of anger. Willow lightly touched him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, we're going to stop them, right Buffy?" asked Willow. Buffy lifted her gun.

"Oh, we're gonna play!" she said confident.

**~*~**

~Friday March 12th, 2003~

Oz lay in hotel bedroom, thinking about Willow. He had been too many exotic different places to get his items for the cure the Healer was going to give him. The room was hot and making him sweat. The sheets were soaked and he had a mini fan blowing on his face. The room was small and smelt like rot. He knew that he would have to withstand all these places, people and stinky hotel rooms to get what he wanted. His muscles flexed and his abs shifted when he turned his whole body to face the open window. Being here in Africa was the hottest place he had ever been. The last place he would have to go to was a place he dreaded. Oz didn't think of this next and final place as one of the four corners of the world.

He pulled the sheets off, revealing only his boxer briefs on. The slick skin on his body was caressed lightly by the slowly moving mini fan. Oz stretched in discomfort and tried to find a position that would best fit his needs at the moment. The three items lay on the dresser in front of his bed, waiting to be given to the Healer. Oz dreamed of the day that he would be able to control the beast within his very body.

The moon was bright and full that night and he held his beads tightly. Oz got the handle of using the charms to focus and get rid of the beast for that night. It was hard for him, but with training, he could succeed. He waited for the morning to come so that he could start his journey back to where he had to go, Sunnydale. That was the last place to go to find the final ingredient to his cure. The Healer mentioned that the final ingredient was with The Witch, Willow.

**_Now ~_**

Buffy handed clothes to Mandi at the apartment so she could stop her endless chill. Willow handed her some homemade soup that Andrew had made for everyone for lunch in the downstairs apartment kitchen. Mandi was grateful for what they were doing for her. She needed this comfort. These past long weeks had been torture and hell for Mandi. She desperately wanted to stop the men who were doing this to her and Oz's kind.

"So, you're one too?" asked Mandi. Oz nodded his head in agreement.

"For years now" he said. Mandi took a sip of her hot soup. Buffy and Faith tried to figure a game plan to stop the men in the background, letting Oz and Mandi talk.

"How long have you been cursed?" asked Oz, Mandi sighed.

"Just last year, I did something horrible" she admitted. Oz was intrigued. He had his share of horrible things he had committed.

"It's okay, you can tell me" she comforted.

"I turned one night, thinking I had in control and I killed my whole family" she said, tearing from the traumatic flashbacks of that horrible night. Oz couldn't help but feel empathy for Mandi as she cried, wrapped in wool blankets.

"I just want to finish my university degree and go off into the world. I am always haunted by these memories. We are always hunted by humans; they will never stop until we are dead. I feel like I am always on the run" Mandi described.

"We are humans Mandi. I was dating that girl over there, with the red hair. I loved her so much and I was ready to be with her for a long time, heck, even for eternity. Another wolf came along and tried to seduce me into being in a relationship with her. I tried to stop her but she took advantage over me when I turned. Willow noticed us and I had to leave he so I could find a cure" he admitted to her. Oz never enjoyed telling that story about Willow and him.

"Did you find one?" asked Mandi.

"I'm working on it" Oz said. Buffy and Faith walked over to Oz and Mandi with a game plan.

"Mandi, we are going to come back into the forest tonight because it's a full moon that means games on. These men you say let you out to run away? Well, then we can come and attack them. We will hunt them to see if we like it" said Buffy.

"Now remember, these are humans. We can't kill them, but stop them" said Faith. Buffy was proud that Faith could say that. She had come a long way to be here now, healing.

"We shall wait until sun down" said Buffy.

~*~

Dawn sat on her sister's bed, trying to use her powers. She focused like she did on the bus and closed her eyes. Nothing happened.

"What, I did exactly what I was supposed to do!" yelled Dawn. She tried again. Nothing happened.

"I give up!" she stared up at the ceiling and pondered. Buffy entered the room.

"Dawn, are you okay?" asked Buffy.

"Why don't you come down stairs and eat with us. Andrew made everyone some tacos for dinner" she suggested. Dawn ignored her.

"Dawn?"

"I'm not hungry, can I just be alone for a bit?" she asked with her face mashed into her pillow. Buffy wasn't giving up.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" she said. Dawn sat up beside her beautiful sister.

"I can't use my powers anymore, like the one I used on the bus" she explained, pouting.

"Dawn, we're looking into it at the moment, just relax and we will find a solution" Buffy comforted.

"I need you to do something for me. Something came up and I need you to occupy the others while I'm gone" Buffy said. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Fine mom" she said, shaking her head. Buffy smiled and kissed her sister's head.

~*~

Xander sat beside several Slayers at the dinner table and watching them eat. He use to love to watch Anya eat her food and learn how to use a fork. Xander was women lonely and he had to admit, he had the case of the hornies. Vi and Rona sat on either side of him, eating their tacos. Xander thought he might make a move.

"Hello there ladies, enjoying you tacos?" he asked. Vi and Rona looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"What! I tried" Xander yelled, biting his dinner. Giles just got off the phone with a friend of his from England and jumped for joy. Buffy and Dawn came walking into the kitchen, listening to all the excitement.

"Buffy, glad you're here, I got great news. I talked to my friend from England and he said that he knew a person in England that is from the original group of monks that sent the key to us" said Giles. Buffy's expression lighted up.

"Giles, that's great. Isn't that great Dawnie" smiled Buffy looking at her sister's expression.

"Great" she lied. Dawn was a little nervous meeting that monk in England. She was scared to hear her past and was afraid they might want to kill her again. Dawn just recently came off the food chain and was not exactly looking forward to being on it again.

Oz and Willow sat at the end of the second table, chit-chatting about his journey around the world.

"So, did you see any cool places like Asia?" teased Willow. Oz nodded his head.

"Actually yay, I did" he said. Willow frowned.

"Really, I've always wanted to go there" she shouted.

"I heard that there are many different spells that had originated there. That would be a dream of mine to go there" said Willow, eating her taco. Oz smiled.

"I'll take you there one day, soon actually" he said. Willow dropped her taco.

"Soon?"

"I need to ask you something about the bracelet I gave you awhile back. Do you still have it?" asked Oz. Willow eyes lightened up.

"I do, would that be creepy?" she asked.

"No of course not, I'm happy you still do" he admitted, the two locked eyes.

~*~

The two hunters circled around the five cages, carrying five different human-beings that will turn into werewolves in approximately forty five minutes.

"Are you ready for a little competition?" asked Christopher. The other hunter sat down on a stump of a cut down tree.

"You're not competition maggot. I have beaten your score every single night" he taunted.

"Please, you cheat!" Christopher yelled. Joe (the other hunter) stood up infuriated.

"How dare you say that my ability to hunt better than you do is cheating!" mocked Joe. Christopher watched as the run slowly fell beneath the horizon.

"We will soon see" said Christopher.

~*~

Buffy watched the sun go down to sleep as well, while loading her gun. She had past visions of Spike pop in her head from the battle in Sunnydale.

_Buffy ran away from the tumbling rocks above of the Hellmouth. Spike stood up with light beaming down on him, burning away what was left of the First's army._

_"You've done enough, we can go!" yelled Buffy. Spike stopped her from leaving._

_"No, you still have a chance to get out of here. Go now, leave, before it's too late!" he yelled. Buffy touched his hand that ignited their loves flame. She gazed into her lover's eyes and only three words came out of her trembling mouth._

_"I love you"_

"Buffy, are you coming?" asked Faith at her door. Buffy quickly opened her eyes and noticed she had fallen asleep on the floor of her bedroom.

"Oh sorry, yea, coming" she answered. Buffy checked for drool.

"Okay, minor drool, I'm good" she grabbed her things and closed the door behind her.

Buffy, Faith, Oz and Willow all lined up in the foyer, getting ready for a little game of hunt. Mandi came running down the steps with outdoor gear on.

"I'm ready!" she said. Buffy smiled.

"You have to stay here, they will keep you safe" Buffy explained. Mandi pouted.

"I can't, I need to come with you guys. Besides, I know the forest off by heart" said Mandi.

"I think she proves a point" said Oz. Buffy rolled her eyes and kicked open the door.

"Fine, let's kick some ass".

As sun surrenders in the evening sky ~ sinking at far edge of the world, the moon begins her slow ascent among the stars. Buffy walked with her gun and Faith, Mandi, Oz and Willow followed. They entered the big forest and set up their stations.

~*~

Meanwhile, the two hunter brothers watched as the five contestants began their change into the beast.

"Look at them go. They're disgusting creatures and they will pay for mother's death!" yelled Christopher. They opened the cages and the werewolves ran into the forest.

"Time to play" Joe murmured.

~*~

Thursday June 11th, 2003

Oz closed her car door and walked over to the massive crater that once stood Sunnydale. He couldn't believe his eyes, all this traveling for a dead end. So many emotions filled his being and he couldn't control his behaviour. Oz kicked his car and a pile of dust particles flew into the air he breathed and filled his lungs. The dessert had been windy that day and very hard to walk around in. Oz bent down behind his car and noticed newly formed tracks imprinted in the dirt. They followed along side of the long, narrow paved road. Oz had the slightest feelings that Willow was still okay. He walked further down the paved road and picked up a scent.

"Willow" he whispered. Oz jumped into his van and followed the long pathway of the dessert. After miles of driving, Oz came across an old motel just off the side of the road that looked abandoned. He kept on driving until after days and days and days, he reached Seattle. Once he reached Seattle, he had entered a bar for a drink before he headed out to find Willow. Oz sat at the bar table, asking for a whiskey.

Oz noticed a girl sitting beside him a letter and shedding tears. Her long brown hair was in a mess and she looked like she had a rough day.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. The girl glared into his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a lesbian" she snapped. Oz laughed.

"That wasn't my pick-up lines, but it's nice to know" he said, sipping his whiskey. The woman faced Oz.

"I'm Kennedy, your name?" she asked. Oz smiled.

"Oz"

~*~

Buffy ran into the dark, dense woods, looking for anyone around. Faith followed behind her, falling behind because of the lack of light that guided her path. Buffy stopped Faith and told her to listen closely to the crunching sound of leaves behind them.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Buffy. Faith paused.

"Jump!" Faith yelled, pushing Buffy onto the ground. Suddenly, Christopher revealed himself and shot at the two Slayers. He stomped up to them and looked down at their dirty faces from the mud.

"You two are naughty girls that mean daddy is going to have to teach you a lesson" he said pointing the gun at Buffy's face.

"Oh please, give me another chance" Buffy said, playing along. She kicked him on his legs and swooped him down on the ground. She quickly jumped up, caught her balance and placed her foot at his neck.

"Tell me where those people are right now or my foot could just accidentally slip and break your neck" she smiled. Christopher sighed.

"My brother Joe is hunting them right now somewhere in the forest" he explained.

"You know what you do is sick" Mandi said catching up.

"Mandi, you little rat, how'd you survive?" he asked while Mandi spat in his face.

"How are you not changing?" asked Christopher. Buffy showed him the beads around her neck that Oz had given her for the night. Faith ran into the forest after Joe, while Buffy watched Christopher. Minutes later, Faith came back with Joe all beaten up and bleeding.

"Faith, what did you do?" asked Buffy. Faith threw him next to his brother.

"He got a little violent is all" Faith said cracking her knuckles. Mandi grabbed the gun from Faith's hand and placed it to Buffy's head.

"Don't move" she warned. Faith backed away.

"Whoa wait a second here little miss, what are you doing?" asked Faith. Mandi helped the two hunters back up from the ground.

"These are my brothers" Mandi said pointing the gun now at Faith. Christopher hugged his sister.

"Thank you little sis" Joe eyed down Faith.

"So you pretend you're a victim in the hunts, but really you're also playing the game, killing other werewolves" said Buffy. Mandi laughed.

"You're a fast thinker, I like you" she said pushing the gun against Buffy's head.

"That's why I am going to save you for last" said Mandi pointing the gun at Faith and shooting at her chest. Faith fell to the ground and started to bleed. Christopher and joe laughed at Buffy begun to tear.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Buffy. Mandi cackled once again.

"Because I want to" said Mandi. All of a sudden, another loud boom came from a gun. Mandi stood facing her two brothers that had been on the ground, shot by Oz's gun that he held from behind them.

"How dare you!" yelled Mandi.

"Will, now!" shouted Oz. Willow stretched out her hand and Mandi's charms and beads that Oz had given her broke off her neck from Willow's magic. Buffy kicked Mandi onto the floor and held the gun at her head.

"How do you like that?" asked Buffy.

"You're going to jail" said Willow.

~*~

Buffy brought Faith to Dawn and her room and placed her on a bed. Willow held Dawn's hand and placed it just above Faith's chest.

"It's okay Dawnie, just focus, you can do it?" Willow said, giving Dawn confidence. All of a sudden, white light beamed on Faith's chest and the bullet lifted from Faith and became airborne. Faith was suddenly healed.

"You did it Dawnie!" Willow shouted for glee. The two embraced and Robin ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Faith sighed.

"I've been through worse" said Faith sitting up. Robin pushed her down.

"You need to rest" he said. Faith touched his arm.

"I love you" she said. The two kissed.

--

Willow handed Oz his bracelet that he had given her and placed it in his palm.

"See, all nice and clean too" Willow smiled. Oz clutched the bracelet tight.

"Thank you, this means a lot. I will for sure give it back to you when I get back from Tibet" he said. Willow became sad.

"You're leaving, already?"

"Only for a bit, but you won't be alone" he said. Willow questioned him. Oz revealed two tickets to Katmandu, Asia. Willow smiled and hugged Oz with the tightest embrace ever. Oz was finally going to get his cure.

_Next time on Buffy ~_

Amy returns and casts a powerful spell on the scooby gang to unleash the seven deadly sins and to possess them. Meanwhile, Giles trip to England is delayed when news breaks out that the monk had been slaughtered!

**APPEARANCES**

**Buffy**

**Willow**

**Xander**

**Giles**

**Dawn  
**

**Faith**

**Robin**

**Andrew**

**_SPG:_**

**Oz**

**Vi**

**Rona**

**Shannon**

**Mandi**

**Kennedy (Flash-back sequence)**

Note: I forgot to add Dawn in the appearances last episode. Dawn did appear in "Abracadabra"


End file.
